


No Motivation

by Ttori315



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, This is pure fluff, honestly i havent written in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Tony just wants to stay in bed all day.





	No Motivation

Some days, Tony just didn’t want to leave his bed. He’d just curl up and stair at the ceiling, maybe think about his life. Usually that lead to not so pleasant thoughts, so he’d go back to mindless calculations or improvements. Sometimes he didn’t even have the energy for that.

It got better when Steve started sleeping with him. He could pull Steve back into bed and curl up around him. Sometimes the blonde would even stay for the whole day, just talking with him or laying in a comfortable silence. Today was one of those days.

Tony woke up and immediately shut his eyes again. Sluggishly, he turned over and reached for Steve, not knowing if he’d gone for his run already or not. Feeling empty space, Tony groaned and curled back up. Steve would be back eventually, then he could coax him back into bed. He didn’t want to leave, nor did he care if there were things he would miss at the company. Barring an Avengers call, he was not moving from his spot.

Eventually, Steve got back and took a shower. Once he came out of their bathroom, Tony opened his eyes and frowned at him. “Come back to bed. The world can live without us for a day.” he grumbled, motioning for his husband. Steve smiled and nodded.

“I think we can goof off for a day.” he said and climbed back into bed. He never refused Tony when he was like this. Immediately, the genius put his head on his chest and pulled him close. 

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Steve grinned and kissed the top of his head. “You have, but I’ll never get tired of hearing it.” he wrapped his arms around Tony and held him.

“We should order in pizza. Pizza in bed and maybe some more sleep.” Tony suggested.

“Sounds like a good day to me. We can spend as long as you want like this, no complaints here.” It was true, Steve could spend the entire day with Tony, protect him from the world and shower him with love.

“Knew I married you for a reason.” Tony told him, lifting his head to kiss his lips as he linked their hands. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile so be kind if you're gonna leave criticism. But totally leave criticism if you want! I'd love to know what I need to work on, although I'm not sure how much more I'm gonna write tbh. Originally posted on my tumblr toriisahunter


End file.
